The subject of this invention is an upwardly swinging pinile mounting for a gun barrel for a battle vehicle such as a tank. The mounting has at least one piston cylinder unit for adjusting the muzzle height of the gun barrel which is connected, allowing for a swingable movement on its cylindrical end, with the traversely positioned part of a battle vehicle, and on its piston side end, with a gun mount arm carrying the gun; and with a barrel recoil brake mechanism attached to the gun barrel cradle, which provides for a free-running switching operation for the resistance free barrel recoil during the passing through of the gun barrel of a projectile.
This type of pinile mount is known in the art and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,446 to Magnuson.
In the operation of this pinile mount with comparably large muzzle heights greater than 4 meters, it is necessary, in order to realize sufficient stability of the battle vehicle, to increase several times the deceleration path of the barrel recoil at firing over against a gun barrel situated in a tank turret transferring a high firing force. Therefore, the pinile mount results in a long barrel recoil path which makes it necessary to construct, in precisely the same length, the support of the recoiling barrel carried by the pinile mount, the barrel recoil brake mechanism, as well as the barrel counter-recoil mechanism.
Such long gun barrel supports, barrel braking, as well as barrel counter-recoil mechanisms, however, have the disadvantage of being very heavy and require a not inconsiderable technical manufacturing effort.